Demon Debut
by Settiai
Summary: [WIP] During the summer after the mayor's death, life in Sunnydale has been almost normal. That is, until a new demon comes to town with some unique plans for the Slayer... and this time, her friends aren't there to help her. [Giles x Buffy]


Title: Demon Debut

  
Author: Settiai 

  
Disclaimer: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and other related characters are all properties of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other related corporations. No infringement is intended. This story, such as it is, was written as a sign of respect and love for the characters, the show, and their creator. I claim no ownership of the aforementioned show and characters.

  
Rating: PG-13 

  
Spoilers: There might be a few for the 2nd and 3rd Seasons. 

  
Explanation: This story explains what leads up to **Ames's **story/scene,In Medias Res. I have her permission to use her work for the last chapter of this.

Summary: Set during the summer between Seasons 3 and 4. It is the summer after the Scooby Gang's disastrous Senior Year - Xander is on his road trip, Willow is out of town visiting relatives, Oz is on a tour with the band, and Angel and Cordy have just moved to L.A. Since the mayor's demise, life in Sunnydale has seemed almost normal. That is, until a new demon comes to town with some unique plans for the Slayer.

  
Feedback: Comments and helpful criticisms are always appreciated.

  
E-mail: settiai@teenmag.com

*********************************************************************************

Eighteen-year-old Buffy Summers walked through the graves in the cemetery, surprised to find herself actually hoping that a vampire would pop out of the ground and attack her. It would at least get her mind off of everything that had happened over the last year. She absentmindedly kicked a small stone out of her way.

So much had happened in the last year. She had killed her lover, ran away from home, met the new Slayer, nursed Angel back to health when he returned from Hell, kept him a secret from her friends, lost Giles as her Watcher, gained Wesley instead, dropped Wesley as her Watcher when she told the Council to pretty much kiss her ass, put Faith - her fellow Slayer - into a coma, and defeated the mayor of Sunnydale when he turned into a giant demon, and watched Angel leave... All of this while completing her Senior Year of high school. 

A small grin crossed her face as staked a vampire that had foolishly tried to jump her. At least one good thing had happened over the last year - Snyder had finally met his demise. Of course, the fact that a large majority of the Senior class went with him...

After another hour of walking the streets without seeing anymore vamps, she finally decided to turn it in for the night. There just hadn't been that much demonic activity since the mayor had died. Not that she wanted the streets to be full of vampires and demons, but still... Lately she actually missed the days when every demonic creature on the Hellmouth wanted to kill her. It wasn't that she wanted to get killed, but when she was the Slayer, the memories didn't hurt as much.

She let out a loud sigh as she carefully unlocked her front door. She was about to call out and let her mother know that she was home when she remembered that Joyce had taken off for the weekend to visit friends in Colorado. "The first time Mom leaves me alone in ages, and there's no one here to throw a wild party with. Of course, that's probably why Mom actually left me here with an empty house."

"That, and the fact that she knew I would be here to watch over her house." Buffy gave a weak smile as her ex-Watcher walked out of the kitchen. "Giles... How exactly did you get in my house? Did Mom leave you a key, or have you been practicing your lock-picking skills... And why exactly are you here anyway?"

The British man smiled as he walked over to her. "Joyce gave me a key before she left." His smile faded a little as he continued though. "Why I'm here... Well, that is a little more complicated. You see..."

"There's a new demon or monster in town, they're looking for me, I'm going to have to face them, and there is some prophecy about me that involves them... Anywhere close?" She gave him a tired smile as his eyes widened in surprise. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then. Isn't that how it always goes?"

Her ex-Watcher gave a sigh and nodded his head wearily. "Yes... When you put it that way, it does seem that we should be used to these things. Well then, I must be going. Take care, Buffy, and call me if you need anything." He gave her a slightly worried smile as he walked over to the door.

The Slayer smiled at him as he opened the door and walked out. Then she slowly closed it and headed up the stairs. As she went, she pulled off her shirt and threw onto her bed. As she walked on towards the bathroom, she didn't notice the green, demonic-looking eyes staring at her through the window. 


End file.
